


Love

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-episode 2x06 (The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't). For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://the-oc-100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://the-oc-100.livejournal.com/"></a><b>the_oc_100</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Post-episode 2x06 (The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't). For [](http://the-oc-100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://the-oc-100.livejournal.com/)**the_oc_100**.

Lindsay used to know what love was.

Love was her mother's arms, her concerned face whenever Lindsay hinted at being upset. It was stories her mother made up at bedtime when she was younger.

Suddenly, love was a lie.

Her mother's face hurts her, Ryan's words aren't good enough, Seth's jokes sting.

Yet when Kirsten hugs her for the first time, Lindsay begins to think maybe love is real after all. It's present in Seth's words, Kirsten's arms, Sandy's tentative smile. It's present in her mother's imploring eyes.

Lindsay can't forgive her mother yet, but she'll never stop loving her.


End file.
